Magnetic fields may be used to alleviate pain in various parts of a patient's body as a safe alternative to various pain medications which typically may cause negative side effects.
Numerous generator systems for creating therapeutic magnetic pulses have been developed and used for pain treatment. For example, an electrical pulse generator designed to create magnetic pulses for the treatment of pain is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/304,309, “Transcutaneous Magnetic Stimulation for the Treatment of Pain”, filed 13 Jun. 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference; as well as in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0360045, “Electrical Pulse Generator to Create Magnetic Pulses for the Treatment of Pain”, filed 3 Jul. 2014.
A number of other systems for delivery of magnetic pulses for treatment of pain have been adopted for the treatment of foot pain caused by chemotherapy or diabetic neurotherapy, shoulder pain, lower back pain caused by numerous medical problems, etc., as well as migraine headaches.
None of the existing systems generating magnetic fields for treatment of pain are known to be able to electronically verify a prescribed treatment protocol prior to initiating the therapeutic procedure, or to authenticate the system to be used, or to use “smart” coils which would monitor the system operational parameters, control the charge/discharge characteristics of a capacitor to vary the magnetic pulses parameters, respond to monitored parameters (such as, for example, coil temperature), and provide increased patient safety.
The present system is a further development in the field of pain alleviation through safe delivery of dynamically controlled magnetic fields which is supported by a novel security architecture and networking components to implement the electronic prescription concept which ensures that a patient receives the correct treatment on the prescribed pulse generator with the prescribed coil attachment, and which prolongs the system's functionality and efficacy.